It Feels Like Home
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Short Fuddy. Homenaje para Male. La muerte de una de las mujeres mas importantes de su vida es un duro golpe para Foreman.


**It Feels Like Home**

**(Homenaje para Marel)**

-Hora de la muerte: 9:13 a.m.

Las palabras salieron de su boca con una frialdad inusitada. Como si no conociera a la mujer que yacía en la aséptica cama de hospital.

Sus compañeros bajaron la cabeza, y salieron de la habitación. Como asumiendo esa derrota, la que a Eric Foreman se le antojaba imposible.

Cerró sus párpados con un suave movimiento y la contempló largamente. ¿Cómo despedirse de ella, si ya se había ido?

Salió del cuarto sin mirar a nadie, caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos del hospital.

Sabía que eran las únicas horas que le darían de descanso, antes de ir al velatorio. Al fin y al cabo, él era el pariente más cercano en ese momento, antes que el resto de la familia y amigos se enteraran, y no habría autopsia: había sido muerte por enfermedad terminal.

Chase lo encontró en la azotea.

Le acercó una serie de formularios, que Foreman firmó.

El rubio le apretó el hombro, pero él sólo pudo devolver una sonrisa tibia, estrangulada, casi falsa.

No sabía la mejor forma de expresar ese vacío que ella había dejado en su vida.

Los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas. Verla lavando y planchando su ropa con meticulosidad, como encerrando en ese acto todo su amor por él. Risas y llantos, y sus abrazos cálidos. La alegría de su rostro en la boda, a la hora de hacer los votos.

Y sus ojos brillando al decirle que lo amaba.

Ya no la vería más.

Y hacerse a la idea de eso le había costado horrores, porque él la amaba. La seguía amando, aunque ya no estuviera.

Por eso le había pedido a la directora que no lo apartara del caso, en cuanto supo que la ingresaban en el PPTH. Porque si podía hacer algo para salvarla, quería hacerlo. Quería arrancarla del regazo de la muerte con sus propias manos.

Lisa entendió, o intentó entender. La ingresó con su nombre de soltera para evitar problemas legales, la colocó en una habitación privada, incluso arregló los horarios para que los Foreman pudieran pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos.

Pero el final fue inevitable, era una batalla perdida desde el principio, desde el primer diagnóstico.

Y ahora estaban todos en el cementerio. Apenas sabía cómo había llegado allí, pero alrededor del hoyo abierto en la tierra, había una treintena de personas.

Familiares suyos, el equipo médico con House a la cabeza, y otras personas que no conocía, y que supuso que eran familiares de ella, de esos que solo se juntan para los nacimientos y los velorios.

La decana estaba a su izquierda, apoyándolo una vez más. Y su padre a su derecha, indicándole con suavidad lo que debía hacer.

Tomó un puñado de tierra, y ante la mirada casi acusadora de los familiares, lo arrojó sobre el cajón de cedro.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, hijo- la voz de Rodney Foreman llegaba desde un mundo extraño para él- No te culpes. Ella ahora está con Dios, ya no sufrirá más.

Sintió el apretón en su hombro, y sólo pudo asentir a su padre como un autómata, antes que el equipo médico se despidiera. Sus compañeros lo abrazaron fuertemente, y House se limitó a darle unas palmadas en el brazo y asegurarle que podían prescindir de su café aguado por una semana.

Había cosas que no cambiarían. El mundo seguiría su curso, a pesar de que ella le hubiera abandonado.

Oscuridad, dentro y fuera de su ser. La noche había caído, y aunque no podría decir con exactitud cuándo, ocurrió mientras giraba el anillo de oro blanco en su dedo anular con aire ausente.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto. Ella se lo llevó el día anterior a la boda, en una antigua caja recubierta de terciopelo.

_[i]"Perteneció a mi abuelo, y este otro, a mi abuela". [/i]_

Le entregó el anillo, colocándoselo en la palma de la mano

_[i]"Es una pieza importante de mi familia. Y quiero que lo lleves tú, Eric. Que lleves con orgullo mis raíces, que ahora son las tuyas."[/i]_

Dio otra vuelta más al anillo, y comprendió.

Y decidió que era hora de volver a su casa.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, nadie esperando. La sensación de soledad le aplastó una vez más en ese día.

Y de repente, las luces automáticas del exterior se encendieron, dejando ver que se había equivocado.

No estaba solo. Allí estaba Lisa Cuddy Foreman, con la misma ropa que había usado en el funeral. Su esposa estaba allí apoyándolo como siempre, aunque él no pudiera verla al estar sumido todo en la oscuridad.

Le tendió la mano, la mano en la que llevaba el anillo gemelo al suyo, y él se la aceptó, entrelazando sus dedos.

No veía lástima en sus ojos, sino comprensión, respeto… amor.

Un amor tan infinito como la forma de sus anillos, los anillos que ella les había obsequiado.

-Abrázame.

Fue apenas un susurro, pero lo primero que pudo decir desde la hora de la muerte de su madre.

Y en menos de un pestañeo, Lisa lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, y Eric se hundía en su cuello, llorando contra su cabello.

Porque la sensación era demasiado conocida, y lo llenaba de añoranza.

En los brazos de la segunda mujer que amaba en su vida, también se sentía en paz, como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo.

Porque a su manera, Lisa lo hacía sentir como lo hacía su madre: Como en casa.


End file.
